1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum assemblies used in portable mortar mixing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventional drum design includes a straight back portion which results in a “dead zone” where the mortar is not easily mixed. The existence of such a dead zone significantly extends the time needed to complete the mixing process. What is needed is a new drum configuration and additional changes in the mixing paddles and the drum chute to provide improved mixing and speedier delivery of the mixed mortar.